cryptids12_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Custom:Buck's Backstory (by Cryptids12)
Buck is a depressed weasel who lives in a small cave with about 20 of his relatives, all females. One day, a mysterious roar makes the cave collapse, killing Buck's relatives and revealing a way out of the cave. Buck doesn't hesitate to leave and find the 'killer'. Buck finds himself at the top of a waterfall, in the outside world for the first time...well, actually, an underground lost world. Buck gets to the foot of the waterfall, where a herd of kentrosaurus attack Buck. Buck escapes into a thick jungle, where he barely escapes a giant dragonfly. He continues exploring, and finds a lost gallimimus who he names Lakey. Buck uses a vine to ride Lakey through the jungle, where they are chased by a river by a giant crocodile, which falls off a cliff and is impaled. Buck and Lakey pass a herd of iguanodon and arrive at the lair of some vicious plants. They hide in some caves, where slugs dangerously attack in pitch black, causing Buck to get Molluscophobia. After escaping, albeit injured, some therizinosaurus attack. The therizinosaurus herd gives up, so Buck and Lakey sleep in a tree for the night. The next morning, they discover they were about to be eaten by spiders, so flee the area. Soon, Buck and Lakey find a sauropod herd in a field, with cearadactylus flying in the sky. For the first time, Buck meets his family's killer, an albino baryonyx. Buck and Lakey flee and hide in the herd of sauropods, and the baryonyx gets lost. Buck and Lakey travel through a dilophosaurus infested area to find shelter, and are not attacked but interact with said dinosaur. Shortly, Buck ties Lakey to a tree by a cliff and dives into a lake to find food for Lakey. However, an elasmosaurus attacks, leading into a short battle. Buck escapes the lake, but the elasmosaurus follows, but is impaled on some spikes. It is then when Buck discovers Lakey was killed by the dilophosaurus herd. Buck takes Lakey's eye with him and sets up a home in a new cave. However, he soon needs to get some food, but is ambushed by 4 troodon. Buck uses his vine as a whip to scare them off. A storm comes and Buck gets lost, and encounters the baryonyx again, which fights him. As a result, Buck barely survives but loses an eye...luckily, he also got the baryonyx's knife. The storm passes, and as Buck finds his new home, he dubs his new enemy Rudy. Buck barely leaves his home for a week, after losing so much. He decides to run away and find his old cave where he and his family lived. He quickly concludes that is impossible, so decides to explore the area and adapt to his new surroundings. He finds himself back at the field where he met Rudy, and an ankylosaurus attacks him. Buck scares it off and heads into a forest he hasn't been to before. unfinished Category:Cryptids12 fanon pages Category:Fanon pages Category:Cryptids12 custom pages Category:Custom pages